Friends & Secrets
by Zigglypuff
Summary: Chad wants to know a secret about Sonny, but she refuses to tell him claiming that they are not friends. This causes Chad to go on a mission to become Sonny's friend and find out her secret. Channy. Crappy title, I know.


**_Authors Note:_**This is my first attempt at writing a Sonny with a Chance fanfic so I hope the characters aren't too OOC and that I did the show justice. Originally I was going to make this a long one-shot, but I decided to make it a chapter story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be because I'm not sure how many chapters it will take to achieve my goal ending. ENJOY

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the show or characters in any way, shape, or form. I wish I owned a certain actor from the show, but if I paid for him, I think that qualifies as a him being a prostitute....

_

* * *

__  
They stared longingly into each other's eyes, occasionally glancing down at the other's lips. He gently brushed a strand of hair that was hanging in front of her face to behind her ear. She turned her head slightly, looking down with pink cheeks. He took her chin into his hand and gently placed his lips to hers. Their lips gently caressed each other for a short amount of time. After awhile, the slow, gentle kisses became fast paced and hard as if the two would never be together again_.

"Hey Sonny, have you seen Rainy or Cloudy? They stole my..." The tween star known as Chad Dylan Cooper started as he walked into Sonny Munroe's dressing room. He never got to finish his thought because he was too busy making a plan to push the brunette's buttons as he saw her scrambling to hide what she was doing.

Chad walked over to the couch Sonny was sitting on, trying to figure out what she was hiding behind the pillow. "What'cha doing?"

Sonny's face turned bright red with embarrassment knowing that Chad was going to tease her if she told him what she was just doing. "N-nothing, why would you ask if I was doing something? Does it look like I'm doing something? Because I'm not," she replied while laughing nervously.

_Way to go Sonny. Why couldn't I be blessed with the Good Lying Gene? _Sonny thought while mentally smacking herself.

Chad smirked while he replied. "You kind of suck at lying. What's behind the pillow?" He reached out a hand and Sonny smacked his hand away as if he were a child about to put a fork in an outlet. "C'mon Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants, and if you tell him he can't have it, then he knows he HAS to have it."

Sonny just rolled her eyes. She was used to Chad being obnoxious. "Well if Chad Dylan Cooper stopped talking about himself in third person all the time, maybe he'd have friends that would share secrets with him." Sonny pulled the pillow closer to her.

"Ouch, that hurts Sonny. I thought we were friends." Chad pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"That's not gonna work Chad," Sonny said as she sighed. "Plus what makes you think we're friends? Do you ever come see me for a reason other than to annoy me or other than when it's convenient for you?"

Chad looked a little confused and hurt at the same time. "No, but..."

Sonny raised her hands in a dramatic gesture to prove her point. "Well, there you go." As Sonny was raising her hands however, Chad swiftly removed the pillow which revealed a book behind it.

Chad's face became blank. "A book? Really Sonny? _Really?_You're embarrassed to show me that you read?" Chad grew quiet for a minute while he actually read what was on the pages and then dropped the book. "Ew!" Chad wiped his hands on his jeans as if he touched gum under a table. "Why are you reading that...that..." He struggled to find the right word to describe the book. Then all of a sudden you could practically see the light bulb go on in his head. "PORN! You're reading porn!"

Sonny crossed her arms and stood up. "I'll have you know that this book just so happens to be a very popular romance book by the famous author Nick Patakowski."

Chad burst out laughing in his arrogant Chad-like way. "You mean to tell me a guy wrote this? Well he's obviously not getting lay..."

Sonny interrupted him by saying, "Chad, don't you have something better to do?"

"Yeah; I want to know why you're wasting your time reading this piece of trash. You know, you could be reading my autobiography Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, based off my movie."

Sonny groaned and banged her head on the table in front of her. _It's like he's oblivious to the fact that not everybody cares about every little thing he does and if they did, they would follow him on Twitter. _"I'm reading it because I like to read romance novels?" Sonny said this to him as if it were the most obvious thing out there.

Chad grinned and said, "Sonny... Naïve, little Sonny. There has to be a _reason_ you're reading something like this. Is it because you're love life's lacking?"

Instead of groaning this time, Sonny let out what sounding like a growl. "CHAD! Once again, you plus me equals _not friends._ If we were friends, which is highly unlikely since you are very egotistic, then I would be telling you things like that."

Chad pouted, unhappy he didn't receive what he wanted. "Fine, but this is _NOT_ over Munroe. I will become your friend whether you like it or not, because Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants." He stood there in a dramatic pose, his hands were placed on his hips while he was looking up. He walked out of the dressing room dramatically leaving a very distraught Sonny sitting there with a bewildered look upon her face.

"Why would I be friends with him if I didn't like it," she asked herself out loud. "Does he not think before he speaks?"

* * *

Review, Favorite, Alert. Cookie for your thoughts :)


End file.
